Question: $\left(-4x - 10\right)\left(5x - 3\right) = \ ?$
$= -4x \cdot \left(5x - 3\right) - 10 \cdot \left(5x - 3\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + \left( 12x - 50x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= -20x^2 - 38x + \left( -10 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= -20x^2 - 38x + 30$